Entscheidung
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: eine Songfic nach Likin' Parks Numb, es geht um Lucius und Draco, Slash DH


Juhu, juhu! Ich hab's endlich geschafft und kann euch was Neues vor die Nase setzen. Diesmal ist es eine Songfic, meine erste Richtige. Bin mal gespannt, ob ihr meint, dass die Story auf den Song passt oder auch vice versa.

Das Danke geht an meine Beta **BlackAngel8**. Schaut mal bei ihren Stories vorbei, sie schreibt echt süß.

Ansonsten guckt auch mal bei** Lilth35**, sie schreibt auch Slash, H/D und RL/SB.

Na denn... bis zur Rewu. °knuddel°

Disclaimer: Der Song gehört Linkin' Park, die Figuren JKR. (Gemein!) Und wem gehört Slash? °schmoll°

Widmung: Für meinen Vater, der noch immer nicht verstanden hat, dass ich an dem Tag, als er auszog, erwachsen wurde.

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**Entscheidung **

oOo

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_feeling so faithless_

_lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(caught in the undertow)_

_just caught in the undertow_

_every step that I take is_

_another mistake to you_

Draco klingelte an der Tür des Anwesens der Malfoys. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er Jahre nicht hier gewesen, dabei waren es nur wenige Wochen.

Ihm war übel vor Aufregung. Es schien, als käme er in friedlicher Absicht, aber hinter seinem Besuch steckte etwas ganz Anderes.

Die Tür des großen Gebäudes wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und eine Hauselfe lugte um die Ecke.

„Tammy, ich bin's. Lass mich bitte hinein.", sagte Draco freundlich.

Als die Elfe Draco erkannte, riss sie sofort die Tür auf und begrüßte den Sohn ihres Meisters mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Der Sohn des Meisters, Master Draco, wie erfreut Tammy ist, Sie zu sehen. Tammy hat Sie nicht erwartet, Sir, Tammy wird gleich gehen und ein Zimmer für Sie bereit machen.", sagte das Wesen, nachdem es sich aufgerichtet hatte und wollte sich schon mit einer erneuten Verbeugung aus der Halle begeben.

„Halt, Tammy, warte. Das wird nicht nötig sein.", erklärte Draco. „Ich bin nur zu Besuch und bleibe sicher nicht lange."

Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich nochmals. „Wenn Sir etwas braucht, muss er Tammy nur rufen, Sir." Dann schnippte das Wesen mit der Hand und war verschwunden.

In diesem Moment kam Narcissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter, um die Ecke. „Tammy, wer ist es denn?"

Als sie ihren Sohn sah, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht aus und sie eilte auf ihn zu. „Draco, was für eine Überraschung!", rief sie.

Lächelnd nahm der blonde Mann seine Mutter in die Arme. „Hallo Mum."

Sie hielt ihn an den Armen fest und musterte ihn ein wenig. „Gut siehst du aus.", meinte sie dann.

„Ich weiß.", grinste Draco. Doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ein bisschen. „Aber du... Ehrlich Mum, du machst mir Sorgen. Siehst aus, als hättest du eine Woche nicht geschlafen."

Narcissa lächelte schwach. „Es geht aber recht gut. Das Haus ist nur so leer, seitdem du endgültig ausgezogen bist und dein Vater ist ständig unterwegs."

„Auch jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Draco nickte.

„Bleibst du zum Tee?", fragte seine Mutter nun.

„Ich weiß noch nicht...", antwortete Draco etwas abwesend, weil er sich in Gedanken schon auf das Gespräch mit seinem Vater vorbereitete.

„Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen.", sagte die blonde Frau, deren Haare nun schon einige graue Strähnen aufwiesen, fast flehend.

„Ich muss erst mit Vater reden.", entgegnete Draco und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

„Geht es wieder um die Sache?", fragte sie sorgenvoll.

Draco nickte. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Als er sich zu seiner Mutter umwandte, sah er, wie sie zusammenzuckte. „Ich hoffe", sagte er mit fester Stimme, obwohl ihm gar nicht nach Großmut war, „dass du mir nicht auch noch entsagst. Von Vater erwarte ich kein Verständnis."

Narcissa Malfoy sagte nichts.

So machte sich Draco auf den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, welches im zweiten Stock lag.

_I've_

_become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_become so tired_

_so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_all I want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you_

Er klopfte zweimal fest an die schwere Holztür und wartete das „Herein." gar nicht wirklich ab.

Sein Vater schien überrascht, als er ihn erblickte. Dennoch stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und sagte: „Hallo Sohn, komm doch herein."

Dracos Magen zog sich ein wenig zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Die Worte sollten freundlich klingen, doch Draco kannte die Kälte in ihnen. Sie machte ihm schon lange nicht mehr wirklich etwas aus, doch früher, als Junge, hatte er sich davor gefürchtet. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorüber.

„Guten Tag, Vater.", grüßte er, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Langsam ging er auf den Schreitisch zu, hinter dem Lucius Malfoy noch immer stand.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der platinblonde Mann und deutete auf einen Stuhl, als hätte er einen Geschäftsfreund vor sich.

Draco nahm Platz und sah seinen Vater mit fester Miene

an. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Lucius verzog angewidert den Mund. „Ah. Und bist du nun zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass deine Spinnereien keine Zukunft haben, oder nicht?"

Draco lächelte ironisch. „Nenn es ruhig Spinnereien, Vater, aber du wirst mich nicht dazu bewegen, deswegen mein Leben aufzugeben."

„Fängt das schon wieder von vorn an?", fragte sein Vater gereizt und stemmte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich wollte dir nur meine Entscheidung mitteilen.", entgegnete Draco seelenruhig.

„Es ist also dein Ernst? Du willst mein Erbe ausschlagen, um mit diesem Potter und allen seinen wertlosen Freunden zusammenzuleben, anstatt hier, bei deiner Mutter und mir, wo es dir immer gut ergangen ist!" Lucius Malfoys Stimme wurde immer bedrohlicher.

„Ja, das will ich.", erwiderte Draco und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Verschwinde, du undankbarer und nichtsnutziger -" Offenbar fehlten dem Herrn des Hauses die Worte, um seine Wut zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Draco stütze sich mit seinen Armen auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls ab und blickte seinen Vater an. „Mach du mir keine Vorwürfe!", sagte er böse. „Ich bin achtundzwanzig Jahre alt. Meine Leben lang habe ich getan, was du von mir verlangt hast. Ich habe dir _gedient_! Ich bin für dich nach der Schule Todesser geworden, ich habe Menschen getötet, weil _du_ es wolltest. Ich habe einen Beruf gelernt, den du für richtig hieltest. Und nun, wo ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen habe, willst du es mir verbieten?"

Sprachlos blickte sein Vater ihn einen Moment lang an. „Willst du mir drohen?", fragte er dann und er sprach so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstand.

„Nein, Vater. Ich behandle dich nur, wie du Zeit meines Lebens mit mir umgegangen bist." Draco zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Du wagst es...!", zischte Mister Malfoy, sog aber hörbar Luft ein.

Draco überlegte einen Moment, ob es möglich wäre, dass er seinen Vater doch irgendwie erreichte oder ob er nur aus Wut kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand.

„Ja, das tue ich. Und es wurde Zeit.", sagte Draco und auch seine Tonlage wurde zunehmend kälter. „Es hat nie jemand wirklich getan, nicht, als du Voldemorts Diener warst und nicht, als es vorbei war. Sie haben noch nicht mal gewagt, dich zu verraten."

„Du solltest froh darüber sein.", meinte sein Vater spöttisch. „Sonst wärst auch du jetzt nicht bei deinem Liebhaber in Sicherheit."

„Das ist wahr, das ist aber auch das Einzige, worüber ich froh bin.", erklärte Draco. Er drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater eine hektische Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken machte.

_can't you see that you're smothering me_

_holding too tightly_

_afraid to lose control_

_'cause everything that you thought I would be_

_has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(caught in the undertow)_

_just caught in the undertow_

_every step that I take is_

_another mistake to you_

_(caught in the undertow)_

_just caught in the undertow_

_and every second I waste_

_is more than I can take_

Draco konnte sich nicht mal orientieren, so schnell ging alles. Hinter sich hörte er ein „Crucio!", bevor er schmerzgekrümmt zu Boden ging, doch im gleichen Moment schrie jemand „Avada...", den Anfang des Todesfluchs, und der Schmerz hörte so plötzlich auf, wie er gekommen war. Er schnappte nach Luft, sah auf.

In der weit aufgestoßenen Tür stand Harry mit dem Zauberstab drohend auf den Schreibtisch und somit wohl auf Lucius Malfoy gerichtet und hinter ihm starrte Dracos Mutter entsetzt auf das Szenario.

„Draco, kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme war so weich, wenn er auch gleichzeitig wachsamer denn je war und Dracos Vater nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Draco rappelte sich auf, ihm fehlte nichts, außer dass er sich den Ellenbogen gestoßen hatte. Langsam ging er zu seinem Freund und seiner Mutter hinüber, die ihm sofort die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn entschuldigend anblickte.

Draco lächelte leicht. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater so schlecht war.

„Sie bleiben da stehen!", brüllte Harry und es war deutlich zu hören, dass er außer sich vor Wut war. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich noch einmal zu rühren, sonst befinden Sie sich innerhalb weniger Minuten in Askaban."

Draco drehte sich um und sah auf seinen Vater, der seinen Zauberstab hatte fallen lassen und nun mit leicht erhobenen Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Potter, was wollen Sie? Sie haben doch nichts gegen mich in der Hand."

„Das wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", entgegnete Harry. „Ihr Sohn wird wohl aussagen, dass Sie an ihm den Cruciatus Fluch angewandt haben. Obendrein kann ich es an ihrem Zauberstab nachweisen lassen und drittens weiß ich viele nette Momente über Sie zu berichten, als wir in der Vergangenheit aufeinander trafen. Seien Sie versichert, ich habe zum Beispiel die Szene auf dem Friedhof damals noch sehr gut in Erinnerung."

„Wollen Sie mich erpressen?", fragte Lucius scharf. „Dann wandert ihr Herzchen genauso mit nach Askaban. Was haben Sie also gewonnen?"

„Man kann sicher nachweisen, dass Draco - da Sie ja auch den Cruciatus Fluch gegen ihn angewandt haben - unter der Macht des Imperius Fluchs stand und somit nicht nach freiem Willen handelte, als er Voldemort diente.", erklärte Harry und er schien so sicher, als würde er jede Wette dafür eingehen.

So schien es auch Dracos Vater zu sehen und schwieg nach einem kurzen, verächtlichen „Pf!".

„Lassen Sie uns draußen weiterreden.", meinte Harry nun zu Narcissa.

Sie wollten das Zimmer verlassen, als Lucius Malfoy noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Draco, du bist ein elender Waschlappen. Musst dich nun schon von deinem Liebhaber aus den Klauen deines ach so schrecklichen Vaters befreien lassen." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn und Spott.

Draco lächelte seinen Vater mitleidig an. „Weißt du, Daddy, da ich in deinen Augen eh nie viel mehr wert war als ein Hauself, und da ich nie sein wollte wie du, ist es mir doch ziemlich egal, was du von mir hältst. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich aber noch auf die Straße trauen, wenn erst einmal rauskommt, dass du deinen Sohn verstoßen hast."

Damit schob er seine Mutter und Harry endgültig aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

_I've_

_become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_become so tired_

_so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_all I want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you_

Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Dort erst steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die dafür vorgesehene Hülle an seinem Gürtel zurück.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", wollte nun Draco von ihm wissen.

„Mir war klar, dass das hier nicht gut ausgehen kann.", antwortete Harry. „Und ich wollt dich -", er machte einen Schritt zu Draco hin und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, bevor er leiser sagte: „Und ich wollte dich nicht verlieren."

Draco schmolz unter Harrys zärtlicher Tonlage und dem Liebesgeständnis dahin. Dann sah er aber seine Mutter noch immer recht verstört einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen und eilte zu ihr. „Mum, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er. „Aber ich musste mich entscheiden und ich bin in meinem jetzige Leben viel glücklicherer."

Seine Mutter nickte und Draco wusste, dass sie ihn verstand.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte was für dich tun.", sagte Draco und umarmte sie.

„Ist schon gut.", flüsterte Narcissa mit tränengefüllten Augen. „Ich bin, ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, lange sehr glücklich mit deinem Vater gewesen und liebe ihn immer noch. Ich werde ihm nie verzeihen, was er die angetan hat, aber wenn ich dich in Sicherheit und glücklich weiß, kann ich hier in Ruhe weiterleben." Sie strich Draco über die Wange.

Der blonde Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Abschied bevorstand. „Wir müssen uns aber ab und zu sehen, Mum. Versprich es mir, bitte!", sagte er eindringlich.

„Natürlich, ich werde euch besuchen.", entgegnete seine Mutter lächelnd. „So, und nun geht nach Hause und vergesst das hier ganz schnell."

„Willst du nicht mitkommen? Wir können zusammen Tee trinken?", fragte Draco und nahm sie an der Hand.

Narcissa machte sich sachte los. „Nein, geht ihr mal allein. Ich komme bald vorbei. Schick mir einfach eine Eule, wann ihr Zeit für mich habt."

„Ja, aber wenn Vater dir -"

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch.", erklärte die blonde Frau. „Lucius macht mich dafür nicht verantwortlich."

„Ich hoffe es.", meinte Draco, nur leicht beruhigt.

„Nun geht, los." Narcissa umarmte ihren Sohn noch mal, gab Harry die Hand und scheuchte sie dann zur Tür.

„Tschüss, Mum.", rief Draco, als er die großen Steinstufen hinunterlief und ihr kurz zuwinkte. „Ich meld mich bald."

Seine Mutter stand in der Tür und winkte ihnen noch kurz nach, bis sie aus dem schmiedeeisernen Tor heraus waren.

_but I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_but I know_

_you were just like me_

_with someone disappointed in you_

„Nun ist's vorbei.", meinte Draco, als sie zu der Stelle liefen, von der aus er vorhin zum Anwesen gelaufen war.

„Sag bloß, du hast noch nicht genug?", antwortete Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Doch, doch.", grinste Draco. „Aber ich fand's schon süß, dass du mich gerettet hast."

„Ist mein Job.", entgegnete Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Außerdem... Ich brauch dich noch." Nun lächelte er.

„Aha, warum?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen.

„Später.", wisperte Harry geheimnisvoll.

Sie apparierten nach Hause und von dort aus machte sich Harry erneut auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

„Sie waren schon sauer, weil ich kurz weg wollte.", erzählte er, als er in den Kamin stieg.

„Du hattest einen Einsatz.", meinte Draco nur und küsste ihn zum Abschied.

„In der Tat..." Harry sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Pass auf auf dich, okay?"

„Sicher." Draco lächelte und sagte dann im gleichen Tonfall wie seine Mutter nur kurze Zeit zuvor: „Und nun los."

Ein letzter flüchtiger Kuss und mit „Zauberministerium." verschwand Harry in den grünen Flammen.

Draco ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Es war also vorbei... Er hatte sich von seinem Vater losgesagt, es war ein für alle mal vorbei mit ihrer Familienehre. Alle Streitereien, alle Quälerei war nun vorbei. Und wenn alles so klappte, wie er sich das vorstellte, würde er seine Mutter auch regelmäßig sehen. Natürlich sorgte er sich noch immer um sie, aber wenn es so war, wie sie gesagt hatte, dann ging es ihr gut.

Und so nahm er den Tagespropheten und begann zu blättern.

In der nächsten Woche würde er seinen neunundzwanzigsten Geburtstag feiern... Und nun erst begann er richtig zu leben. Seine Jugend war verschwendet, aber er war sich sicher, dass er mit Harry und den anderen die Zeit wieder aufholen würde. In den letzten Wochen war es ihm so gut wie nie zuvor gegangen und so wie das Schicksal bisher mit ihm umgegangen war, würde sein weiteres Leben nur noch Glück bringen.

Vorerst bin ich aber glücklich, so wie es ist, dachte Draco schmunzelnd. Und während er weiter in der Zeitung las, machte er sich nebenher Gedanken, wie er Harry abends überraschen konnte, um mit ihm auf das neue Leben anzustoßen.

oOo

**Ende**

o O o O o O o

* * *


End file.
